The summer no one forgot
by Harryrisen580
Summary: I've updated this with character profiles for Sydney and Molly. Read and find out...
1. How Sydney and Molly came to be.

THE SUMMER NO ONE FORGOT A "Jag" Fanfic By Harryrisen580  
  
  
  
"Sydney, are you almost ready in there?" asked Commander Harmon Rabb, knocking on the door of his 12-year-old daughter. "Just a minute, dad," yelled Sydney, who was getting dressed. The girl walked out of her room wearing a leather jacket, a skull and crossbones t-shirt, and a pink miniskirt. "How do I look?" asked Sydney, doing a runway walk like a famous model. There was a short pause as Harm gave her a what-do-you-think? look. "You have no taste, dad" said Sydney, rolling her eyes. "Every time?" sighed Harm. "C'mon, dad, let's go," said Sydney, strutting to the door. "You know, I thought I signed you up for nature camp, not punk on the street camp," said Harm jokingly. "Ha, Ha, very funny," replied Sydney.  
  
As they drove to the camp, some conversation arose. "So, are you sure you'll be ok, I mean I'll be in Cambodia all summer, you know," said Harm. "I'll be fine," insisted Sydney, "Even though I'll be sleeping in some tent on the floor with some girls giggling until midnight." "Hey, you could always join in," suggested Harm. "Hold on, what if the family you're staying with has like, four teenage daughters who all want to marry you!" panicked Sydney. "Yeah, well after you've been hit on by a married woman, that seems downright innocent and flattering," answered Harm. A look of shock appeared on Sydney's face. "Long story I'll tell you when you're older," said Harm. "If that happened, it would totally scar me for life and it would be all your fault!" exclaimed Sydney. "Don't worry Sydney," replied Harm.  
  
When they arrived at the camp, they sorted through Sydney's luggage. Much to the dismay of her father, Sydney had packed many of her favorite, although off limit, "Camping Items" "OK, you packed your collection of "Victoria's secrets" catalogs," said Harm with a look of disbelief in his face. Sydney looked at him with astonishment, "Any sensible girl knows that the need to pick out new lingerie could strike at any time. I just want to be prepared." ". Two dozen dark chocolate, espresso bean candy bars?" Said Harm, "And you're worried about giggling girls keeping you up all night?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah," replied Sydney. "Well, it looks like you've got everything," said Harm, looking through her backpack. "Looks like it," said Sydney. "I should hit the road then," said Harm. "Oh, wait, I forgot something," said Sydney. "What?" asked Harm. "I forgot to say I'll miss you, dad," answered Sydney, hugging her father.  
  
Little did she know that she was being watched. None other than Renee Peterson was glaring at her from a distance. "This is just too much," she said in disgust. Standing next to her was her daughter, Molly who was Sydney's age. "What is it now, mom?" asked Molly, rolling her eyes. "My psychic said I wouldn't have to encounter something like this," muttered Renee. What are you talking about?" asked Molly. "It's that girl over there" answered Renee. "She looks pretty ok to me, what about her?" Molly asked. "I'll tell you another time," said Renee. "You say that every time I ask you a question," remarked Molly, annoyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney hiked through the sweltering sun. "I imagine Tatooine must be cooler than this," she groaned. "I wonder where I go now," she said to herself. "I guess I'll just follow this trail," Renee and Molly were also taking the same trail. "Mom, we're lost," observed Molly. "We are not lost, I just need to figure out where we are," replied Renee. "Oo, yeah, right," said Molly sarcastically. A few feet away, Sydney was having the same problem. "Where am I?" she asked herself, looking at a map. "I've seen this flower several times," said Molly to her mother amazingly finishing Sydney's sentence. "Molly, will you please calm down," replied Renee.  
  
Sydney immediately looked at them. Noticing that they seemed awfully stressed, she went over to them. "Hey, wait up," yelled Sydney. Renee and Molly's eyes turned towards Sydney. " Isn't she that girl you were complaining about, mom?" asked Molly. "You guys look pretty beat, are you ok?" asked Sydney, concerned. "No, we're lost," answered Molly. "Molly, how many times do I have to tell you, we're not?" said Renee. "Ok, why did it take us forty minutes to get up the trail and an hour and forty minutes to get down?" retorted Molly. "I don't know, ok?" answered Renee. "Oh, just spit it out" said Molly, Irritated.  
  
Sydney was highly confused by this. "Uh, Sorry that I didn't introduce myself, my name's Sydney, who are you guys," asked Sydney, trying to change the subject. "Molly, and this is my mom," answered Molly. "So, could you hel-" Renee put her hand over Molly's mouth before she could finish her sentence. "Look, Sarah-" "It's Sydney," corrected Sydney. "Whatever, we don't need help from you or anyone else, we're just fine, so let's go," Said Renee, dragging Molly, who's mouth was still covered by her hand. "I knew I'd meet some weird people, but not like this," said Sydney to herself.  
  
Our heroine's next encounter was at the cafeteria. Sydney was sitting with some girls who were yapping about nail products. "My parents have totally no taste," complained one girl. "I so know what you mean, my dad buys his girlfriend everything, and he won't even buy me a lousy pack of cigarettes," said the girl sitting across from her. "Maybe he won't buy you cigarettes because he cares about you," said Sydney. "Whatever" replied the girl. Sydney, of course, felt completely left out. She suddenly noticed that she wasn't the only one. Molly was also alone, sitting at another table, completely alone. Sydney, being the kind person she was, went over to her.  
  
"Is this seat already taken?" asked Sydney, smiling. "No, not at all," Molly replied, seeming happy that someone noticed her. "You feeling ignored too?" asked Molly. "Yeah," answered Sydney. "Nice place, huh?" said Molly. "Tell me about it," Sydney replied. "I didn't really want to be here this summer, but my mom's a counselor here. What about you?" asked Molly. "I just thought it would be fun I guess," Replied Sydney. "I wish I had your optimism," commented Molly.  
  
Renee, who was sitting with the other counselors, noticed what was happening and gave a look that would make you think that she was being subjected to Chinese water torture.  
  
The next morning Sydney woke up but nowhere near ready to get out of her warm bunk. "Is summer over yet?" she groaned. "Actually, it's only been a day since we got here," said Molly climbing out of the top bunk. " I knew my dream was too good to be true," said Sydney. "What was your dream?" asked Molly, taking a bite of a chocolate chip Pop Tart. "I dreamt there was a freak snow storm, we were all sent home, and I woke up in my own bed," said Sydney. "Oh geez, and all I dreamt about was being chased by a purple monster with black eyes," replied Molly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that morning, the girls decided to be partners for Camp Chemistry 101. "God, I hate this," thought Molly. "Look on the bright side. That girl over there just spilled that yellow gunk all over her skirt," said Sydney.  
  
Renee, the class instructor, saw her daughter being very chummy with the girl she knew to be the daughter of the man who broke her heart years ago and the woman who was the reason for it. She approached Sydney hoping to show her who was boss. "Your last names Rabb, isn't it?" asked Renee coldly. "Yes it is, why?" answered Sydney. "Let me guess," said Renee. "You had to come here because your dad's half way around the world on one of his "missions" making out with some bimbo. Right?" "What's so bad about that?" asked Sydney. "What's so bad? Some roll model it sounds like he's been," said Renee leaving the two girls.  
  
"What's with her?" asked Sydney. "And how does she know my last name?" "Oh, I've given up trying to figure her out. She's bitter and has issues for what reasons I have no idea," added Molly. Sydney let out a long sigh and got back to work. She did continue to wonder however why the heck Renee had such a problem with her and how the heck did she know anything about her dad? She was still deep in thought over this whole thing as Molly mixed what she thought was the right combination of chemicals together. It obviously wasn't the right combination because it immediately exploded just missing her face.  
  
The next day, things really started to happen. It was the camp cook out. This cookout was the annual party that happened at the end of the camp session. Every camper took part in the talent show portion of the evening. Some kids did skits, some kids did magic acts, some kids, mostly the girls, lip synced to most popular songs of the minute. Yes, it sounds disturbing, but it gets better.  
  
Cutting to the chase, Sydney had been practicing a not so popular show tune as her part of the talent show. She chose this particular song because she thought it brought out the best in her voice. What the particular song was is of no importance, thank you very much. Not one to brag, but she enjoyed singing and always got compliments on her strong, clear voice. It was finally her turn to go on. She rose to the occasion and did her best.  
  
Now, anyone who knows Sydney knows that she would never try to sound like some pop star or something. Someone should have told this to Jake Londergan who made a comment about her obviously trying to sound like Britney Spears. Sure, she didn't know if he was trying to be cute, flirty or antagonistic so she figured she'd do something to cover all three. In other words, she beat him to the ground and had given him a black eye before he could even think that maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.  
  
Renee and Molly then came rushing on to the scene. "Sydney, what happened?" shrieked Molly, concerned. "I don't know," replied Sydney, guiltily. "Look at your hair!" said Molly, tucking Sydney's hair behind her ears. Renee didn't act as calm. "What have you done, you daughter of that devil woman who stole the love of my life?" screamed Renee at the very top of her lungs. "Ok, that was random," said Molly. "I'll deal with you two later," said Renee, leaving the scene, embarrassed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, the girls were in their bunks. "I know that was pretty bizarre but I just wasn't thinking," said Sydney about what had happened earlier. "Don't sweat it," replied Molly. "Why did your mom freak out?" asked Sydney. "She's always been like that," answered Molly, "And I don't have any idea why." "So what you're saying is that there isn't anything in her past that scarred her for life like in some soap opera?" asked Sydney jokingly, unaware of how right she really was. "Well, every day it's just the same thing. She's always complaining about something.  
  
Like, a few months ago, I asked her for help on a math problem about adding money. And all she said was that money is the root of all evil and to throw away her empty Diet Coke can which nearly whacked me in the head," Explained Molly. "Um, ok. I guess I get the point," replied Sydney. There was a short pause. "So Sydney, is your mom like that?" asked Molly.  
  
"Uh, well, my mom died when I was born," said Sydney. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Molly. "My dad says I get my looks from her," said Sydney. "Speaking of your dad, are you two pretty close?" asked Molly. "Yeah, he is pretty cool," replied Sydney. "I guess I can't complain, sure my parents are divorced and I don't see my dad as often as I'd like to but at least he's still alive" said Molly. ""I can understand that, though" said Sydney. "I just wish he'd jump off a cliff," said Molly. There was a short pause. "You know, I think I'll go check on my mom," continued Molly, as she left the room.  
  
Molly entered the room where Renee was. She noticed her mother, still awake, reading the National Enquirer (of course). "Where have you been?" asked Renee. "I was with Sydney," replied Molly. "That's it!" shouted Renee angrily, "You're going to boarding school the minute we get out of here, you've been nothing but trouble since the day you were born, "This isn't about me, it's about Sydney, why do you hate her," asked Molly. "I said I'll tell you another time," replied Renee. "Now is another time, mom" said Molly. "It's about her parents," answered Renee, realizing that there was nothing left to hide. "What about them?" asked Molly.  
  
"I used to date her father," said Renee. "Wow, small world" commented Molly." "Everything would've been fine if it weren't for her" continued Renee. "Any idiot would know that he was in love with her, I don't even know why he bothered with me," "Well he had to have liked you at one point if he wanted to go out with you" added Molly. "And how do you know she's their daughter, anyway?" "Because that face will haunt me in my next life" Renee subtly answered. "What face?" asked Molly. "She looks just like her mother," answered Renee.  
  
"I don't understand," said Molly. "What is there to understand, Molly, she is a living reminder of that torment," shouted Renee. "Mom, please, you couldn't have loved him if you dumped him and if that didn't happen, I wouldn't exist and if I still did then Sydney wouldn't and I wouldn't have a best friend" retorted Molly. "You're right" realized Renee. "It didn't wreck everything, mom, it made things better," said Molly. "You know, it's times like these I know I really did go right with you," said Renee, smiling. She then hugged her daughter and started bawling her eyes out.  
  
"I know I act like you're some kind of burden but I know that's not true" she sobbed. "I love you so much, just remember that," "I love you too, mom" cried Molly. "And if you see Sydney's dad tell him that even though I hate him, if I didn't, I wouldn't be where I am today" said Renee. They hugged each other tightly. Sydney was watching from the doorway. "All right, you guys," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
So it was all downhill from there. Sydney and Molly no longer had to worry about Renee being reminded of any issues and such. They had also discovered that Molly, who had recently moved, was going to be in the same school as Sydney, which meant that they wouldn't have to be stuck just being pen pals.  
  
"I missed you so much," said Sydney as she and Harm hugged tightly when he came to pick her up. "Yeah, I missed you too, kid," replied Harm. "So how was Cambodia?" asked Sydney. "Well, have you ever seen ever seen four sisters fighting over who's going to propose first?" asked Harm. "No, why?" asked Sydney. "It's something I hope you never have to see," replied Harm. "All right" said Sydney. "So I guess we should go then," said Harm.  
  
"Oh, wait, there's someone I want you to meet" remembered Sydney. "Oh, sure" said Harm. "Sydney, I thought you already left," said Molly when they met up. "Molly, this is my dad, dad, this is my friend, Molly" said Sydney as she introduced the two. "Oh, hi" They said at the same time. "You know, I kind of pictured you blonde," remarked Molly. "You're not the first," said Harm. "Well, now that you two know each other, why don't we do some catching up, ok," said Sydney.  
  
Yes, it wasn't exactly your typical summer. In short a summer no one forgot. Which was a chapter in Sydney's Auto Biography, The Essence of an American Woman, when she achieved her life long dream of becoming an author.  
  
  
  
THE END 


	2. Sydney and Molley's character profiles

"The summer no one forgot" character profiles: Sydney and Molly:  
  
Full name: Sydney Brooke Rabb Age: 12 Hair: black Eyes: green Hobbies: Reading Victoria's secret magazine, reading a lot of other things, writing, singing, trying wild clothes styles, playing soccer, jogging around her block, and playing matchmaker for her teachers to name a few Family: dad (Harm), grandmother (Trish), uncle (Sergei), no siblings Pets: cat, Dabny Favorite food: cinnamon rolls Favorite color: yellow Birthday: May 17'th Astrological sign: Taurus  
  
Full name: Molly Delaney Peterson Age: 12 Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Hobbies: needlepoint and crocheting, looking at cute guys, playing soccer, fighting with her brothers, and teasing Renee's boyfriend among others. Family: mom (Renee), dad, grandmother (on Renee's side), grandparents (on her dad's side), younger twin brothers, Franklin and Gabriel. Pets: Cockatiel, Angel Favorite food: French fries Favorite color: orange Birthday: March 11'th Astrological sign: Pisces 


End file.
